Solo al dormir
by romii.m.c
Summary: -Se que harás lo correcto- finaliza besando mi nariz/ de seguro luzco como un demente, quizás lo esté, pero a mi no me importa, miro a mi alrededor buscando el camino hacia la cornucopia. Por lo menos tengo la tranquilidad de saber que ella me estará esperando, porque cuando yo duermo... ella esta allí, y quizás eso sería lo mejor, dormir y no despertar.


bueno bueno! hola a todas! aquí vengo con un OS para el reto del mes de enero " en la pradera" es primera vez que participo en un concurso c: y he de admitir que estoy re emocionada, así que espero me apoyen en esto! kajsdkjasd bueno bueno, las dejo y que tengan una buena lectura. Esta historia me ha llegado gracias a la canción "I go to sleep" de Sia, para que la escuchen mientras leen, les ayudara a entrar en ambiente-

* * *

La brisa se siente cálida en mi rostro, como si el sol estuviese sobre mi cabeza, tal vez lo estaba, pero yo me encuentro tan absorto en mis pensamientos que da igual si lo que brilla en lo alto es la luna o el sol. Mis parpados cerrados me hacen sentir tranquilo, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo para estar allí rodeado de todos esos robles, álamos y otro sinfín de árboles que nos sirven de refugio. Escucho como la suave voz de Clove tararea una canción para mi desconocida, así que como siempre la escuchaba cantar, me volteo hacia ella apoyado sobre una mano para ver como con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa calma la melodía brota de sus labios.

De pronto la serenidad se ve interrumpida cuando su cuerpo vibra sutilmente, frunzo mi ceño al comprender que se ríe de algo que yo no entiendo- ¿se puede saber que resulta tan gracioso?- mi voz suena dura, pero ella me conoce lo suficiente como para comprender que todo es producto de la frustración. A veces odiaba ser tan despistado, por más que lo intentara no podía ser tan astuto como ella, no podía saber lo que pensaba solo con verla, ella en cambio, le bastaba mirarme para que los hilos se entretejieran en su mente y comprender de inmediato lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Recordaba el día en que nos conocimos- su musical risa vuelve a sonar entonces todo tiene sentido, me arrojo hacia atrás riendo con ella. Las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza como una película. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos mientras sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Para ser específicos, recordaba cuando ella pensó que yo estaba escondido llorando entre la maleza siendo que en realidad estaba cantando el himno a la alegría que me evaluarían en la clase de música -"lo siento es que cada vez que mi hermana pequeña tienen ataques de llanto hace un ruido parecido"-dice repitiendo sus palabras de aquel día.

-¿No tienes otros recuerdos mejores que ese?- intento sonar molesto pero mi tono se ve interrumpido cuando se acerca hasta mi para recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su pequeña mano se entrelaza con la mía dando un cálido apretón.

-¿A caso tu si?- su cabeza se alza con lentitud, lo se porque la calidez de su cuerpo se siente lejana, de seguro para observar mi expresión que se mantiene serena, no abro los ojos intentando molestarla un poco más

-Por supuesto- aseguro, pasan dos segundos antes de que se aleje aún más y se que se ha molestado de veras cuando intenta soltarse de mi agarre con un "eres un idiota Cato, de verdad sabes como arruinar esta clase de momentos", casi me río de su exagerada respuesta, pero me contengo a sabiendas de que si lo hago, se molestará más... no tentaría mi suerte. Aferro su mano con más fuerza en una clara advertencia, y la jalo de manera brusca hasta que nuevamente se encuentra tumbada junto a mi. Cierro mis brazos entorno a su cintura y aspiro el aroma que desprende su cabello mezclado con la esencia de las flores que hay allí en el prado- joder ¿por qué nunca me dejas terminar?

Su rostro se entierra en mi pecho, esta avergonzada... Se bien que todos nos veían como un par de sádicos que disfrutaban con el dolor ajeno, pero la verdad era que cuando vivías entrenando para asesinar personas te dabas cuenta de que a veces la mejor forma de combatir la culpa y evitar sentir lástima por quien tiene que morir en tus manos era aquella, olvidando el dolor ajeno y dirigiendo el odio por ti mismo al resto... Pero Clove... Clove es distinta, ella no concuerda conmigo, ella es dulce, hermosa... y lo mejor es que es mía. Durante el entrenamiento en el centro, se que reía de las cosas que hacía solo para apoyarme, se que alentaba en las masacres a los tributos del uno para no lucir débil, se que mató a los primeros tributos en la arena porque si mostraba signos de compasión nuestros mentores le darían la espalda, se que ese profundo odio que sus ojos reflejan son hacia si misma por lo que había hecho, se que la culpa la corroe y que se arrepiente profundamente de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando casi acaba con la chica en llamas, se que mientras estábamos de cacería ayudo a escapar a la niña del 11 a nuestras espaldas... Pero su imagen ha sido contaminada gracias a mi, a mi torpe y brutal forma de actuar... porque viene conmigo desde el distrito dos... y eso la convierte en una asesina.

Cuando me he ofrecido como voluntario no pensé en la posibilidad de que ella vendría conmigo, ella tampoco... tal vez si no me hubiese apresurado en ganar al resto para entrar en los juegos pudo haber sido diferente, tal vez solo habría participado ella y no habría necesidad de que lucháramos entre nosotros... quizás no habría diferencia y de todas formas me habría presentado como voluntario para ayudarla, porque desde que su nombre fue elegido supe que ella saldría viva. Yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...

Pero cuando escuche la voz de Claudius cambiando una regla esencial comprendí que ni siquiera existía la mínima posibilidad de que alguno saliera con vida... Solo éramos marionetas en su juego... jamás había existido la posibilidad de que alguno saliera con vida... cuando la posibilidad de haber dos ganadores apareció comprendí que el espectáculo final no nos incluiría... el duelo final sería entre los trágicos amantes del 12. El rostro de Clove era una expresión de poker... una mueca acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros "¿recién te das cuenta?" Fruncí mi ceño ante sus palabras. Sintiéndome como un imbécil al entender que ella sabía esto mucho antes que yo, mientras yo me encargaba de ejercitar mis músculos y acrecentar mi ego ella ya sabía de que iba todo, por eso cuando llegamos al tren luego del sorteo ella se arrojó en mi brazos a llorar mientras susurraba "esto ha sido todo", recién caí en la cuenta de que no se refería a lo nuestro, si no a nuestras vidas, a las de ambos, porque no importaba lo que hiciéramos, finalmente era el Capitolio quien decidía sobre nosotros.

-tengo un sinfín de buenos recuerdos además de aquel- susurro contra su cabello mientras la brisa cálida se va volviendo fría- y en cada uno estás tu- mis palabras la relajan, ella confía en mi y en cada cosa que sale de mi boca. A veces no entraba en mi cabeza como ella se había fijado en mi... eso me hacía sentir tremendamente orgulloso.

La siento regodearse en su felicidad -¿Por qué no abres los ojos?- susurra contra mi oído, y yo sonrío en medio de un escalofrío.

-Porque quiero soñar un poco más- mi voz suena como un murmullo y en acto reflejo aprieto con más fuerza mis párpados- porque te quiero sentir cerca- finalizo bajando mis labios hasta su cuello, ella ríe suavemente mientras toma mi rostro con sus dos manos, siento su aliento sobre mi y eso me llena de satisfacción.

-¿Sabes que debes terminar con esto no?- asiento- entonces basta de aplazarlo- dice cogiendo mi nariz y luego besando mis labios con dulzura- yo estaré esperando...- se que me estará esperando, no dudo de ella, es solo que pensar en tener que esperar un par de horas o quizás más para ello me parece simplemente horrible.

-Yo me encargaré de terminarlo- mi voz suena demasiado tétrica para su gusto, me golpea el hombro a modo de reprimenda.

-¡Cato! no juegues- me advierte- no te bastó lo que le hiciste a Tresh- susurra dolida y yo me siento un idiota por siempre actuar como un animal. Porque se que la masacre a la que lo he sometido no era necesaria, porque además, aunque no lo diga, no necesito ser un genio para saber que se siente culpable de ello. "Quizás, si no hubiese dicho aquello sobre Rue, no lo habría provocado y habría tenido la posibilidad de salir ilesa" eso ha de pensar.

-Él merecía eso- digo con la mandíbula apretada no dispuesto a darle el favor.

-Yo merecía eso- dice dejándome sin aliento, porque ella no puede pensar que merecía algo así, porque ni en el más loco de mis sueños ella merecía algo así- Tresh solo hizo lo que debía, lo que tu hubieras hecho- declara con seguridad y no puedo rebatir porque tiene toda la razón, porque de haber estado en su lugar yo habría sido aún más cruel. Sus brazos me envuelven con fuerza, se que de verdad se siente culpable y deseo conocer la forma para que nada la haga sentir así.

-¿Como está ella?- pregunto en un sutil cambio de dirección a nuestra conversación, siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Bien... aun que no la he visto seguido- dice con decepción- es encantadora... me recuerda mucho a Guiulia - Guiulia es su pequeña sobrina, tan solo tiene siete años- cuando me la he encontrado me ha abrazado y agradecido por... -se calla abruptamente y tapa sus labios con ambas manos, se que esta pensando cuando la ayudó a escapar.

-Pues es lo mínimo, de otra forma no habría podido escapar de un grupo de sádicos profesionales- digo sonriendo, dándole a entender que lo se y que no me molesta. Ella suelta el aire de golpe con alivio mientras entrelaza ambas manos con las mias y las lleva a sus labios para hacer una seguidilla de besos.

-Mándale mis saludos a Rue.

-Sabes que la niña te tiene pavor ¿verdad?- me recuerda la bestia que soy con aquel comentario, si, ella y muchos tributos me tenían miedo y probablemente lo seguirían teniendo.

-¿Te has detenido a pensar que harás si en ves de subir tengo que bajar al infierno?- le pregunto medio en broma, medio en serio.

-tu vendrás conmigo, estoy segura y que no se hable más del tema, ahora ¿podrías por favor ser tan amable de no alargar más la espera? Esto es absurdo... -hago un puchero porque no quiero dejarla, pero ya es tiempo de hacerlo.

-Esta bien... solo si me besas- no puedo decir mas nada, porque sus labios se mueven contra los míos con fervor y no puedo menos que reírme de su reacción. La alejo a pesar de que deseo lo contrario- ya... es hora, para seguir con eso luego- Se ríe de mi comentario.

-Por favor... no seas duro con ellos...- dice incómoda, porque por primera vez no tiene idea de cual ha sido mi decisión. Ella piensa que iré a matar a la pareja del doce, pero mis intenciones distaban mucho de aquello

-sabes que tengo muy claro que hacer... -miento descaradamente, estoy confundido, se que lo más sencillo es dejar que acaben conmigo, pero a la vez me compadezco de ellos y me pregunto que sucedería si nosotros estuviéramos en su lugar, si debiese morir en la manos de Clove o ella en las mías... Sacudo mi cabeza, quizás como último acto de piedad antes de morir podría salvar a la chica en llamas de asesinar a su amado, quizás merezca un poco el cielo si les evito aquel momento.

-Se que harás lo correcto- finaliza besando mi nariz en algo más parecido a un roce. Se aleja de mi y su calidez se ve reemplazado por el frío viento que me cala los huesos, mis ojos se abren despacio acostumbrando mi vista al lugar, la luna se cierne sobre mi como la lluvia en una tormenta, el prado es tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo y con suerte puedo ver lo que está bajo mi cuerpo. Mi ropa está empapada y cuando paso mi mano derecha sobre el rostro para despejar mi cara las gotas viscosas me despiertan. Con asco utilizo el dorso de mi mano para limpiar la sangre de Tresh que aún está fresca en mi ropa, no me arrepiento de ello. Me pongo de pie sacudiendo el césped que se ha quedado en mi cabello y mirando el cielo respiro profundo. Pienso en Clove y una sonrisa se apodera de mi, el dolor esá presente, un vacio escalofriante me envuelve mientras apreto mis puños al darme cuenta de que por más que lo quiera ella no esta, de seguro luzco como un demente, quizás lo esté, pero a mi no me importa, miro a mi alrededor buscando el camino hacia la cornucopia

Como ella me dijo, Tresh no tenía la culpa de su muerte, él solo hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar había hecho, quizás había exagerado, pero ya todo daba igual, solo el destino determinaría que sucedería ahora. Por lo menos tengo la tranquilidad de saber que ella me estará esperando, porque cuando yo duermo... ella esta allí, y quizás eso sería lo mejor, dormir y no volver a despertar.

* * *

waaaaa! se que es el OS más cortito que escribo y que tal vez no tenga una trama muy larga, pero comprenderan que de llenar de contenido como con mis otras historias... sobrepasaría el tope de palabras akjshdakjshdakjsd... bueno, espero les guste, recuerdo que esto es para el reto de en la pradera y pues... eso.

No soy Suzanne Collins y por ende los personajes no me perteneces.

Mis lectoras, saben que para mi esta pareja es fascinante y que la psicología dicta un principio de causa y consecuencia así que les recuerdo que para mi, Cato y Clove han de actuar de aquel modo por alguna razón... pronto subo el capi siguiente de Born to die! :) cuídense, besos y abrazos.


End file.
